Water Seven - Enies Lobby : Dark past and Absolute justice
by Erzats
Summary: Sequel of "Skypiea and a weird stranger". Having returned on Grand Line, the Strawhat and Ash arrive at Water Seven, where shit hit the fans. Between murder, disappearance, difficult decisions and tidal wave, the origins of Ash are revealed. Is he an enemy, an ally, or both ? Follow the manga but with some differences. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 : Davy Back Fight

**Hello everybody! I hope that you are all well and that you are ready for this new One Piece fic who will take us to the end of the Water Seven - Enies Lobby arc. Let's not waste any more time and let's go !**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of One Piece. Everything belongs to Oda except my OC Ash.**

 **Chapter 1: Davy Back Fight**

It had been a few days since the Strawhat Pirate had come back from their adventures on the sky islands and life had taken his usual course. But there was an intruder among the pirates. Laying out on the chains which had been stretched between the mast and the railing of the upper floor of the Going Merry was Ashuku, more collectively conscript Ash, a young man with natural tanned skin, red eyes and white hair which had gatecrashed on the boat when the pirates had used the Knock-up Stream to reach the sky islands and had followed, and even helped, them to face danger who waited for them above. Laying out on his hammock made of chains, dressed in a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black linen pants with red stripes on the sides and black shoes, still wearing his famous scarlet scarf around his neck which hid his neck and the bottom of his face, he was looking at the rest of the crew with a slight feeling of incomprehension. It almost felt like they didn't gave a fuck about the dangers of Grand Line, with the captain sulking in his corner, jealous of Nami who was having a blast with her Waver on the ocean with the same ease as on the sea of cloud, Zoro was training, Ussop was checking the Dials he collected at Skypiea, Sanji was praising the navigator leaning on the railing next to Chopper, in his human form, ready to pull the Waver back on board and Robin who, like him, was enjoying the show with a small smile on her face.

 _"I have a hard time believing that this is the exact same crew than the one who faced and beaten 'God' less than 7 days ago. I could even say that they doesn't look like pirate at all."_

After the navigator finished playing with her Waver and got back aboard, everybody went to the dining room so that they could do something everybody was looking forward to : the distribution of the gold they got on Skypiea.

\- "Alright, Thank you for waiting. Now we will officially start distributing the loots ! Each of these worth a lot of money !" Announced Nami by displaying the aforementioned gold on the table, the pile of treasure shining brightly.

\- " YEAH ! " Roared the three kid of the crew (namely the captain, the sniper and the doctor) already dreaming about what they could buy with this gold, Zoro and Sanji also sharing their own desire, although with more restraints, under the looks of Robin and Ash who were just looking at the scene, not that much interested about the gold, the latter also knowing perfectly that this sharing was going to mean for him.

\- " First things. My share is 80 % of these. " Began Nami, smiling happily while pushing almost all of the treasure to the side.

\- " Hold on a second.. " the 5 men of the crew jumped in holding out their hand towards Nami, sweat dropping.

\- " I was just kidding. " She said, which relieved the crew.

\- " Joke or not, I'm sure that everybody here can perfectly imagine you pulling out a trick like this one." commented Ash.

\- " You, you stay quiet. You are not a member of the crew so you can always dream if you think I'm going to give you a share of it. " reminded Nami, which didn't surprise Ash at all.

\- " I kind of knew it was going to be the case. But if I can allow myself, you all should save all that money and treasure for this boat. " advised Ash, taking the crew by surprise.

\- " Eh ? The Merry ? " Asked Luffy.

\- " No, my boat. Of course I'm talking about the Merry. I don't know if you noticed it, but with the boards and metal plates everywhere, it's more a patchwork than a boat to me. She seriously needs repair and not small ones. "

\- "Hum. He has a point. We cannot let the state of the boat deteriorate any more than that. " Confirmed Nami, strangely siding with Ash. " We will share the booty later, when we shall know how much this is going to cost us. "

\- " Yeah. We can't really rely on Ussop to fix everything… His repair skill are quite limited. " thrown Zoro who sat at the table with the others.

\- " Hey, I am a sniper, S-N-I-P-E-R ! " Reminded Ussop, slightly hurt by the swordsman remark.

\- " Hm… let's go to a shipyard, a professional one and get everything fixed up." Added Sanji before Chopper cuts in with a question.

\- " Wow. There are people who can fix the ship better than Ussop ? "

\- " There will always be somebody better that him, no matter the domain. " Answered Ash, laughing his ass off, totally forgetting that the one he was talking about was close by …

*BAM*

… Which he was reminded of when he received a hammer right on the back of his head from Ussop which didn't liked the insult.

\- "Ok. I've decided." began Luffy, breaking the silence he was plunged in since a few minutes now. " Our next crewmember will be… a ship repairman ! We still have long way to go and we will need somebody who can take care of the Merry. It is our lifeline and our house! We need to find someone who can keep it in good shape ! "

A shocked filled silence followed suite of what Luffy just said, the crew apparently not used to his captain saying thing as intelligent as that. Talking about the boat, Ash had to ask a question, but he felt like the answer will be quite complicated.

\- "Also, about the Merry." He began, feeling uneasy which was odd, the rest of the pirate witnessing this side of him for the first time. "Are you sure you want to keep that boat till the end ?"

Shock, then anger. Here was what Ash saw in the pirates eye, with the Exception of Robin who still was kind of suspicious.

\- "THE HELL WAS THAT !? OF COURSE, WE WANNA KEEP THAT BOAT ! IT WILL CARRY US TO THE END OF THE WORLD, HEAR ME ?!" Shouted Ussop, apparently really angered by what Ash had said, making the latter take a step back before continuing.

\- "You want to, alright. But the right question should be : Can she ?" asked Ash, talking about the Going Merry, the pirates frowning in confusion. "I mean, I've seen what it looks like on Grand Line and what's after it and I'm afraid that boat, even if you managed to find someone who can repair it, won't be able to survive all the way to the end. I'm not saying that it will happen tomorrow, but I think that you should think about it. Sorry if that hurt you but it's something you have to think about."

Ash then left the pirates alone with their thought and went to the hold of the ship to rest, the young man dozing off in the minute, missing an encounter with a bunch of sea monkey and demoralized pirates.

/-Later-/

Ash was stretched out on his hammock of chains in the hold, busying himself by reading a book while nibbling at some fruits when he noticed that the boat too quiet, as if no one was here anymore. Intrigued, he looked by the porthole and seeing that it was still daylight, he got up and went to the trapdoor of the hold, putting his book on Nami's deck when suddenly …

*BOUM, BOUM*

Two deep noises resounded echoed outside of the boat and Ash, more and more worried, got out and turned his head to the right and saw a gigantic boat with a figurehead shaped like the head of a fox with a black sail on which was drawn a skull with sharp ears and a strange nose, the word FOXY written over it, the word being cut in two by the skull. Two huge fox paws, attached to the boat by chains, were crashed in the ground of the island, preventing the Merry from going away.

 _" I've already seen this nose somewhere. Foxy… it rings a bell. "_

\- " A duel ? What kind of duel? " Asked the voice of Nami, which was on dry land, with Sanji, Robin and Zoro, which certainly meant that Luffy, Ussop and Chopper had left to explore the island.

\- " But a Davy Back Fight, naturally. " Answered one of the members of this mysterious crew, all the members wearing some kind of black fox masks.

\- " Davy Back Fight ? What is that ? " wondered Zoro, Robin answering the question.

\- " It is more a game than a battle. According to legend, the game was invented a long time ago in the 'Pirate's paradise Island'. Many pirates group have been using it to acquire good crews. It's the way pirate groups fight over pirates. "

\- " That's it. " Confirmed one of the pirates. " For every game won, the winners can take a crew member from the losers. And if they don't have any valuable members, or at least not anymore, we can even take their Jolly Roger, their pride. "

\- " That's so foolish and meaningless ! We will never play such a lame game ! "

\- " Idiot ! It doesn't matter if a crew like you rejects. " Countered one of the pirates by addressing the red-head person. " The game will proceed as long as the captains from both sides agree to it ! "

\- " It can't be helped Nami-swan… This is the 'law' of the sea… No matter how foolish it sounds. If you run away or play tricks you will become the laughingstock of everyone in the world. " Agreed Sanji, siding with the pirates on this point.

\- " So . Let them laugh. Who cares !? " She said indignantly, not understanding why nobody tried to side with her.

\- " I do. I would rather die. " Stated Zoro, Sanji asserting the same thing, whereas Nami still refused to accept that fact.

\- " Fine ! Then we have to stop Luffy, now ! "

She turned her heels, set on her idea to prevent Luffy from accepting this challenge, but she landed flat on her stomach on the ground, stopped clear in her tracks by a chain that was wrapped up around her right ankle. Following the chain with their eyes, the pirates saw Ash, standing on the island bank, the other end of the chain in his hand and seemed rather disappointed.

\- " Hey, you little pest, it looks like you don't understand what's happening. The Davy Back Fight is, in a way, an institution within the pirate world and until proved otherwise, you are one of them. " Said Ash by approaching Nami who was sitting on the ground, the 3 other Strawhat observing the scene silently. " Which means you have to follow these rules, whether you like it or not. If you don't do it, you are going to dishonor your own person but also this crew. And furthermore, if Luffy decides to play the game, you will have no choice but to follow him, otherwise, this would be an act of insubordination. Unless you are just afraid of joining this other crew, which would be the same as saying that you don't think you have what it takes to win. So, are you still going to be that stuck up or are going you to assume the choice you did when you joined this crew of your own free will ? "

With each words pronounced by the red eyed man, Nami felt herself sinking more and more into the ground, every word having the effect of a punch in her gut. But she had no time to recover that 2 explosions resounded through the island, confirming Nami's fear : Luffy had accepted the duel.

/-Later-/

The island, which was basically empty a few minutes ago, now looked like an immense fair with stands, scenes and even some attractions which had been all put up by the Foxy Pirates, apparently decided to make of this Davy Back Fight a real party. From their part, the Strawhat Pirates was finally gathered while Porche, one of the most important crewmember of Foxy, explained the rules of the Davy Back Fight, Nami was seen sitting on a box sulking. Foxy then approached the crew.

\- " Well, I hope that you are ready. Because by the end Davy Back Fight, you will be no more than 5. Eheheh ! "

\- " 4 in fact. " Précised Ash, grabbing the attention of Foxy and his crew. " I'm not a member of this crew. They are just giving me a lift, in a way. "

\- " I see, in this case, I am going to have to made you promised to never intervene in those game. You will have to remain neutral. After all, it's a duel between pirates. " Said Foxy, which seemed to be enough for Ash

\- " No problem. They have their problems, I have mine. And I'm sure that they'll manage. ".

\- " You could also say that you don't care, you now. " Zoro complained, not really amused by the situation.

\- " On the contrary. To be completely honest, I heard about this crew. Foxy is a cunning, not to say a cheater, and all his crew follows him in his machinations. Even those who don't participate in a game are going to have to pay attention to avoid an excess of cheating. " Explained Ash before adding mentally _" and your crew being the only one at the moment who can interest me, I'd be damned if I had to see your crew go haywire because of that guy. "_

The Strawhat were all thinking about who was going to participate in which game, with Sanji, Luffy and Zoro quarreling to know who would do the fight of the last game, Robin reading the document listing the various games, Chopper eating his cotton candy and Nami and Ussop depressing.

\- "Hey, what will happen if we lose ?" Began Ussop, his head lowered. "They'll take me, the great captain Ussop for sure."

\- "No, they will take me because I am so cute…" Said Nami, in the same position as Ussop, just next to him.

\- "I'd rather say ' the big coward Ussop ' and ' the stingy witch", it seems better.

Ash bend himself, with his back toward the ground, to dodge the blows, for a moment dressed in a long black coat and sunglasses, before getting up without forcing, the navigator and the sniper ending on the ground, having lost their balance because of their punch.

\- "Calm down. If you want to have a chance to win, you'd better form the best teams as possible. Well, who play what ?"

/- Donut Race - Ash POV -/

With the rest of the Strawhat, i was positioned at the edge of the island looking at 2 boats which were going to engage in the Donut Race. A boat race around the island with a small particularity : the participants had to build their own boats with only wooden 3 barrels and 2 oars and as I was looking at the two boat, I already had a bad presentiment. Nami, Robin and Ussop's boat was ridiculous compared to the one of the Foxy's team and as if the fact that they had a better boat wasn't enough, the team was consisting of Porche, Foxy's lieutenant, Kapouti, a fishmen and the third member was not even on the boat since it was a star-shark named Mounda which was going to pull their boat. In other words, the Strawhat was more than off to a bad start. By watching them positioning themselves on the starting line and receiving an Eternal Pose to find the island back, I understood that the beginning of this race was going to be quite rowdy.

And I was quite right because just as the starting signal was given, the Foxy Pirate which were on the island all fired at Nami, Robin and Ussop, sending them far from the circuit whereas Mounda pulled Porche and Kapouti took the lead. And the Strawhat had hardly enough time to take a breather that a gigantic rock coming out of nowhere fell from the sky and almost crushed them. I turned to the Foxy Pirate who were all chuckling, before being beaten down by Luffy and the others, clearly not amused by all those dirty tricks. Although according to me, that had more to do about the fact that they had no other means to help their friends which, meanwhile, had lost a piece of their boat because of an attack of the fishman before they were counterattacked by Robin which grew arms on Kapouti to throw him back, landing on Mounda's head, slowing down their enemy boat.

After that, we stayed more or less like blind due to the fact that the competitors had disappeared, keeping up with their race around the island, the only information which we received were from the commentator, but I didn't really paid attention to it. I was too worried by the fact than Foxy had just disappeared with his gorilla and I had a feeling it wasn't to go pick strawberries. Comments remained nevertheless rather instructive : thanks to them, we learned of a sudden and brutal acceleration from the Strawhat which had overtaken Porche and her team, overtaken once again in the next second by the Foxy, traps made of arms coming out of nowhere, a coral reef filled with whirlpool, a smokescreen appeared suddenly in this dangerous zone because of Foxy, which did not prevent the Strawhat from overcoming this obstacle with no problem at all thanks to Nami and her navigating skill, which took all the Foxy pirate by surprise, a second brutal acceleration thanks to Ussop who blew them over a huge whirlwind and a piece of the island making them take a huge lead, followed by all kind of traps put by Foxy who did not have the slightest effect, like for the false road sign or the false arrival.

"This guy really have no shame." I said to myself while Nami, Robin and Ussop, their boat covered with flower shaped shuriken had just appeared, finally approaching the real arrival. They were a few meters away from the finish line with the rest of the crew already celebrating their victory but when I saw Foxy reach their level from the island bank, I understood that he one last trick up his sleeve, and probably the best he had.

 _ **NORO NORO BEAM !**_

Foxy stretched his hand towards the Strawhat boat and some kind of pink beam struck them dead on, but the biggest surprise was that they seemed to haven't suffered any damages, even if they seemed slow.

Very slow.

TOO slow.

Taking advantage of the sudden immobilization of the Strawhat, Porche arrived and crossed the finishing line before the others then winning the Donut Race.

/- Shortly after -/

Everybody was back on dry land, the Foxy Pirate celebrating their victory whereas with the Strawhat, the atmosphere was not set fair.

\- " What happened to you ? " Chopper wondered. " You were about to win and you suddenly stopped. "

\- " It's because of Foxy. " I explained drawing the attention of the crew. " He ate a Devil Fruit. It is him who slowed them down. "

\- " Indeed, nice deduction. " Confirmed Foxy by approaching us. " There are things in this world that scientist still haven't discover ! The particle I'm controlling slows down everything it touches. Demonstration, Hamburg ! "

The gorilla took a bazooka and fired at his boss, who used the same beam to slow down the cannonball. Except that when he finished his explanation, he had forget the said cannonball which exploded after about thirty seconds sending Foxy fly far off.

 _" Is it possible to be that stupid ? "_

/-Groggy ring-/

I'm going to try to forget the moment when Foxy picked which one of the Strawhat had to join him because I admit that seeing Chopper, forced to join this other crew was painful. After all seen his personality and even his age were basically one of a child who was ripped away from his family. But Zoro had calmed him down as I would have been able to expect it from him : words hard but right. 'Then just sit tight, and quietly watch the game. ', it is the kind of cool sentence that I could keep in stock to use it again myself. Anyway, it was now time for the second round, the Groggy ring. A kind of ball game where one of the players of each team is the ball. The first team who manage to put the opposite team 'ball' in their opponent circle win the match. The rules stipulated that weapons were forbidden, but I wasn't that concerned for Sanji and Zoro. Sanji could fight and even without sword, Zoro remained a true powerhouse.

\- "I am sure that we are going to win this duel. With those two in the match, we cannot lose !" Asserted a hopeful Ussop, hope I did not share regrettably.

\- "I have a bad presentiment. Well, it's not as if they had a giant in their team. AHAHAHAHAH !"

But obviously, as usual, I should have shut the hell up. Because when Foxy team appeared, it was composed of Hamburg, Foxy lieutenant gorilla, another gorilla, which was twice the size of Hamburg named Pickle and the third one, twice as big as Pickle who was moreover mixture between a fishman and a giant, Bigpan the wotan. And naturally, in their team, it's this giant who acted as the ball.

\- " NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO DO A REMARK LIKE THAT, JUST DON'T !" Roared Nami and Ussop, shaking me like a freaking cocktail shaker.

Let us get back to the match which had just started and Sanji wasted no time, jumping over Pickle, targeting Bigpan. But as he was trying to run along his arm to reach his head, he had begun stalling due to the fact that Bigpan was an eel fishman making his body extremely slippery. Taking advantage of that, Bigpan sent Sanji flying far off straight toward Hamburg and Pickle, the latter tackling violently Zoro with a shoulder tackle while Hamburg caught the airborne Sanji before sending him towards the Strawhat goal ring. Zoro tried to prevent him from doing so but he was once again tackled by Pickle who began spinning on himself, sending Zoro to the ground and Sanji in the air again. Thrown into the air by Bigpan, Hamburg caught Sanji and dived towards the goal ring but while everything seemed lost for the Strawhat, Zoro got up, grabbed Pickle by the legs and began spinning him like a propeller before sending him straight on Hamburg. But at the same moment, Sanji had managed to release himself from Hamburg and hurl him back down with a big kick, the 2 gorilla colliding with such a strength that they were both knocked out at the same time.

\- "Hey, they do have some great teamwork, it would seem." I commented by looking at the cook and at the swordsman.

\- "You're 100 years too early to be of any help to me !" Threw Sanji.

\- "I'm not doing this for you!" Answered Zoro.

\- "Or not. In fact, they are getting on my nerves."

Bigpan being alone on the field, he began running after the 2 pirates who, much to my shock, just ran away instead of attacking him, which Ussop noticed as well.

\- "Why are you running away ?! He's the ball !"

\- "Open your eyes, idiot ! He has knives under his boot !"

\- "I don't think those are regulatory cleats."

And indeed, by looking at it closely, we could all clearly see that there was long blades under Bigpan's boots. The question was : why was the referee not reacting ?

Simply because he was looking away from the field, whistling casually.

\- "YOU CHEAP MOTHERFUCKER !" And that didn't pleased Sanji who shot towards the referee sending his shoe right into his head, which made him get a yellow card from that same referee. As for me, I was grinding my teeth.

\- "Bastards. They really give no shit at all."

\- "So you find that unfair ? And the Donut Race? Wasn't it already biased enough for you ?"

\- "For the Donut Race, there was no referee and there no holds barred. There was nothing to criticize there. On the other hand, here, there is a rule forbidding the use of weapons and the referee is acting like nothing while they are clearly cheating. It's this kind of shit that I can't tolerate."

All this time, Zoro was busy evading Bigpan who was now swinging a huge axe, and when him and Sanji had more or less decided to attack together, they found themselves booby-trapped by the slippery body of Bigpan which put himself in a position which made Sanji and Zoro spin against his body like hamsters stuck in a wheel. And since we were in a situation more than abusive in term of cheating, Hamburg and Pickle had just returned, the first one wearing American fists and metal elbow guard and the second had spiked shoulder pads. And the referee, too busy turning his back to the field stretching, saw nothing and let things happen.

This is when things turned bad for the 2 Strawhat players. Propelled in the air by Bigpan, they were welcomed by Pickle who sent Zoro towards Hamburg, the latter striking the swordsman on the ground with a punch and then, propelled by Bigpain, the leader of the Foxy team struck Zoro like a comet with all his weight, metal covered elbows first to literally nail him in the ground. It was then Sanji's turn to feel the wrath of the cheater, first Pickle who, being propelled by Bigpan, knocked the cook with his spiked shoulder pad, then received by Hamburg who sent him back towards Pickle's shoulder pad, the rebound sending him in the air where he was struck by Bigpan who sent him crashing on the ground. But while everything seemed finished for them, Zoro and Sanji got up, under the surprised looks of the Foxy Pirate, and even mine.

 _"Well, talk about inhuman stamina."_

\- "Listen up, you three! Give me a monster burger !" Shouted Foxy, talking to the three players of his team, taking us by surprise. But it was more like a signal that Hamburg and his buddies understood immediately, even if they did look surprised. Hamburg took out 2 big metal bats, ' to smash it up' according to him, Pickles brought 2 swords out 'to slice it up' and Bigpain had taken out 2 big metal plates to smash them in between.

\- " So they want to make a hamburger with Sanji and Zoro acting as ingredient ? " I simply said before throwing one of those small remark I'm a specialist of. " A burger tasting like cigarette and lawn, that is going to be uneatable. "

\- " SHUT UP ! " Roared out the 2 concerned before focusing themselves back on the game, seeing Hamburg and his companions approaching them, the first one striking the ground, the second spinning like a cutting spinning top and the third smashing his plates together. But Zoro and Sanji were not impressed at all. Sanji rushed at Hamburg so fast that the monkey saw nothing coming and received a kick right in the face before being send flying back by Sanji, going straight to Bigpan's plates who, being too slow on the uptake, didn't react fast enough to save Hamburg who end up being crushed by the enormous metal plates. Pickle, wanting to avenge his boss, threw himself at Sanji, spinning his swords when Zoro arrived, catching him by his feet. Pickle decided to change target, but Zoro was already ready.

 _ **MUTORYU : TATSU MAKI !**_

Zoro used, without his swords, one of his techniques sending Pickle flying, more exactly right on Bigpan who was torn up by the swords of his friend but it didn't stop there for the giant.

 _ **ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSES !**_

Sanji had appeared behind him, hurling him with a violent kick in the back, what had the effect of putting him almost KO while keeping him up. Zoro then began rushing at the giant, Pickle standing once again on his way but Sanji was there. He struck Pickle and sent him towards the sideline, more exactly directly on the referee who still had his eyes closed and was crushed by Pickle.

\- " You did that on purpose ! You attacked the referee indirectly." Began the referee, putting an hand in his pocket. "RED CARD" except that his red card, but also the yellow and his whistle had disappeared, until I found them all Nami's hand, the latter sticking her tongue out. And meanwhile, I saw Zoro standing on Sanji's leg, to carry the deathblow to team Foxy.

 _ **AIR FORCE : POWER SHOT !**_

With one powerful kick, Sanji sent Zoro towards the head of Bigpan, which was still unmoving, the swordsman catching the giant by his upper teeth and making him fall over towards the back heading for the goal line, planting the giant's head inside it, scoring a goal and offering the victory to the crew, but that asshole referee still had to whistle to officially put an end to the match and I was going to take care of it. I took the whistle from Nami's hand and walked towards that fucking referee.

\- " Hey, my man. Wake up, I think you had to blow the whistle, isn't it ? "

\- " Ah ! That's right. I almost forgot ! That punk attacked me twice. " He complained while catching the whistle and finally whistling.

\- " There it is ! The ending whistle ! THE VICTORY IS OFFICIAL ! "

\- " Huh ? " The referee seemed surprised by what the commentator had just said but he quickly understood that he had been fooled. But since the round was finished, I finally could do something I wanted to do from the very beginning without any kind of risks.

 _ **SHOCK FREE KICK !**_

I kicked in the referee like I'd shoot in a football, sending him far from here before returning towards the pirates who were about to gather.

/-Later-/

It was the moment to choose which crew member from the Foxy Pirate they planned to take. Naturally, Luffy was directly going to choose Chopper, but Nami prevented him from doing so.

\- " Luffy, the last duel is a fight between captain. If we take Foxy now, they will be forced to give up and we can take back Chopper without fighting. "

This idea lifted a great deal of protests from Foxy and his men, whereas the Strawhat seemed to find this plan very cunning but great. But I felt like I needed to make them realized what it involved.

\- "Your plan is not bad. Twisted and vile, but not bad. But that would meant that Foxy will join your crew. You really want that ?"

And the answer of the crew came really quickly, a ringing "We don't need that kind of trash" which struck a monstrous blow at Foxy's ego but it's not like we had we were giving a fuck about that. In the end, naturally, Luffy got Chopper back, much to the joy of the little reindeer. But you should not forget a detail : there was one more duel and a defeat in this duel would mean of definitive loss of a crew member. Everything would be decided with the last duel : the captains fight !

/- Captains fight -/

I had only a haste : for this masquerade to ends. The big part of the fight between Luffy and Foxy had taken place indoor and thus we were unable to see anything. Yes, yes, indoor. It is also what made me want to go to sleep. During the choice of the battle zone, they spun a cannon and after the cannon stopped naturally, it fired a flare towards the zone where the fight will take place. Except that the cannon stopped not naturally at all, since it literally stopped dead in its track and had fired the flare in the Foxy Pirate boat. Which means that the dickhead had at his disposal all of his weapons, traps and stratagems besides fighting at home. If it was already not enough, Luffy was the naïve kind and was tricked every time. Luffy which moreover wore an afro and had a flaming skull drawn on his torso, probably an idea of Ussop who became Luffy's trainer for this fight. All found that cool, I found that stupid, but I refrained from doing any kind of remark. In the meantime, Luffy wasn't in the best of shape. As we had been able to see him on the first part of the fight, before they disappeared inside, Foxy perfectly knew how to use his slow-motion power, although his stupidity had allowed Luffy to bash him up correctly. We were afraid all the same a little while after they reappeared and when Foxy was standing victorious over Luffy who was spread eagle on the ground. But he had got up in an instant. At the moment, Foxy was bombarding Luffy with punches taking advantage of the fact that the rubber man had been immobilized by a sword made of its slowing light. But once again, displaying his inhuman stamina, Luffy got up, fists raised in front of Foxy. And after each assault from Foxy, he kept getting up.

Again and again.

\- "To save… my nakama… I WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH !"

His cry had echoed through all the audience, lifting, after a moment of silence, approving roar from all the audience, conquered by his will. The fight enters its final rush when Foxy called for some kind of vehicle flying thanks to the power of Noro Noro no Mi, Luffy having difficulty to dodge, taking once again a hard hit to the face, but he always stood and his next words took us all by surprise.

\- "I'm… going to win …"

An assertion which seemed daring. He was barely standing and seemed at the edge of the unconsciousness. And such a boldness did not pleased Foxy.

\- "Bullshit ! You can hardly stand ! If you want to die so badly, I'll keep hitting until you drop !"

 _ **MEGATON NINE TAIL RUSH !**_

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING !**_

And the blows rained once again, an outburst of exceptional violence and right in the middle of that, Foxy stretched his fist to once again used his slowing light, but Luffy set his fist against his opponent.

 _ **NORO NORO BEEEE…**_

And they suddenly stood still, none of the two moving at all, nobody understanding what was taking place. Until Luffy put a knee on the ground and loosened the fist he had placed against Foxy's one, revealing what he hid inside it.

A piece of mirror.

And that's when I understood, my eyes opening wide in the face of this revelation.

\- "He turned the Foxy's beam against him ! His beam bounces on reflective surface. He had him at his own game !"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL!**_

Luffy during this time had spun his fist like a flail and had punched him straight in the face of the rival captain who, since he was slowed down, was slowly twisting himself under the power of the blow whereas in the audience, a countdown began.

\- "10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! 0 !"

When they reached zero, Foxy took off from the ground, propelled towards the sky and outside the fighting zone, under the stunned looks of his crew which, carried by the fight, had done the countdown of the defeat of their own boss.

\- "AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! BOSS !"

\- "AND IT IS FINISHED ! With this last round, the Davy Back Fight is ended and won by the challenger, STRAWHAT LUFFY !"

 **Here we are ! I admit that I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, seen that I didn't plan to linger over the Davy Back Fight. It is not the chapter that pleases me the most, but because since it's a transition chapter, I used it to work on the use of the first person pov. I hope that you'll like it and don't worry, the next chapters will be much more like my first fic, which I invite you to read if it's not already the case. Also, I'm sorry for the delay but I was on holyday this week. Starting tomorrow, I'll go back to my usual rhythm, starting with my Fairy Tail fic. See you !**

 **Next time: epilogue of the Davy Back Fight. A threat made of ice. The strength of the Marine.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ice threat and Sea Train

**Hello, guys ! Finally, after a week of holidays, I came back to offer you the continuation of this One Piece fic. Before starting, I have to tell you that I might do some small changes in my writing rhythm. Before, I was giving myself defined period of time to work, but now I'll write whenever I want to but I'll always make sure to publish a new chapter at least every weeks and a half (roughly 10 days maximum between two chapter being published) That way, I might even get some free time to work on new project, who could be published from time to time without any real publishing schedule, at least not while the 2 fic I'm working on actually are still ongoing.**

 **I hope that this change of rhythm will not disturb you that much.**

 **I'll have you remember that I do not possess the rights of One Piece, everything belongs to Oda, except my OC.**

 **Let's go !**

 **Chapter 2: Ice threat and Sea Train**

After the defeat of Foxy by the hand of Luffy, everybody had gathered in front of the huge boat, each camps all around their respective captain. On the Strawhat side, Luffy, who had taken off his afro, was laid out sleeping on the grass, surrounded by his crewmates and Ash, Chopper on his knees next to the captain, taking care of his wounds.

\- "You ! You ! " 'Congratulated' Ussop, unable to hold back some tears of joy from pouring down his face, tapping his finger hard on his captain cheek.

\- " You're poking too hard ! Are you trying to kill captain ?! " Roared Chopper by turning to Ussop to prevent him from continuing what it was doing.

\- " I was scared too ! All that talk about the afro making you strong…. " Commented Nami, squatted next to the doctor, her eyes aimed at Luffy, Ash noticing an intense concern in her eyes, but he was careful not to make any comment about it.

\- " Nami-swan, the afro does make you strong" Added Sanji, Ash looking at him with a look which said a lot about what he was thinking of it.

 _" I'll never understand all of that afro shit. "_

It was at this moment that Luffy began to open his eyes, taking a moment to understand where he was and his situation. Then he sat all of a sudden, as if he was, in a way, afraid of something.

\- " Huh ! The game ? What happened to the fight ? Didn't I win ? Was I dreaming ? " Asked Luffy, doubt thick in his voice and by the way he was shaking, he was really afraid he will lose a friend.

\- " Don't worry, rubber band. You won, but you were exhausted by the fight. Everything is okay. " Reassured Ash arms crossed, massaging his temples, trying to calm a headache which had gained in intensity as the Davy Back Fight went on, his brain not used to such an amount of aberration and stupidity.

Luffy allowed himself to fall on the grass once again, heaving a sigh of relief.

\- " That's good… " he simply said, his usual smile returning on his face, the contagious smile invading his friends face, each one of them making a small comment about the situation, but that nice and friendly atmosphere was broken by a voice.

\- " Boss ! You should be resting ! "

Indeed, Foxy had approached the Strawhat, he too had been looked after by his crew and was covered with bandages. But his presence implied nothing good and the Strawhats all put themselves in a fighting stance, ready to defend themselves.

\- " Hey, Strawhat. It's all because of you that I've lost my perfect record… "

\- " The one of being the ultimate dumb face ? I reassure you, you still are. " threw Ash, which made Foxy fall on his knees, whining about being called a 'dumb face'. But he recovered and got up to come to take place in front of Luffy, who was now sitting, his straw hat back on his head.

\- " Not bad. Brother. " He Congratulated while holding out his hand to Luffy, aiming for a friendly handshake, much to the surprise of Foxy's crew. Luffy, naturally, took Foxy's hand in his own, but naturally…

\- " EAT THIS ! OVERHEAD THROW OF VENGEANCE ! " Foxy pulled Luffy's arm over his shoulder, wanting to send the young captain to the ground with this last trick, except that he had forgotten a pretty important detail.

Luffy had not move an inch, the arm had just stretched and thus Foxy was the one who ended up crashing on the ground, head first, under the unamused looks of the Strawhats and Ash, whose headache worsened.

This last humiliation passed, Foxy reminded the rules of the Davy Back Fight. There was one last thing to do.

\- " That's right ! " Resume the commentator. " The winner, captain Strawhat, gets to take a new crew member ! They seem to be looking for a carpenter. In that case, will they take the leader of our 50-men mechanic team, Sonieh ? Or will they pick the battle-ready mechanic, Donoban ? Or the downright sexy carpenter, Gina-chan ? Only the captain can decide who to pick ! Now, decide please."

The answer Luffy gave came out quickly and one might as well say that nobody was ready for what he had chosen.

\- " I choose your flag. "

\- " WHAT ?! " Roared all the Foxy Pirate who couldn't get why Luffy made that choice and were all complaining, even though it was legal to choose their symbol, but they weren't the only ones to complain about his decision.

\- "Hey Luffy! Think again ! Isn't sexy Gina-chan a lot better" Sanji was naturally disappointed that he wouldn't have another woman on board.

\- " Is it a custom with you all to go back on your captain decisions. Furthermore, can you make a decision with something else than your dick ? " Criticized Ash which, naturally, made the cook react violently.

\- " SHUT UP ! " Roared Sanji by sending a kick to Ash face who took the blow quite hard. But he disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising everyone, Strawhats and Foxys.

\- " But where is he ? " Wondered Chopper before getting his answers seeing Ash farther away, dressed in an orange and black tracksuit with some kind of whiskers drawn on his cheeks and a blue headband with a metal plate on it around his head. His hands where joined in front of his face, his finger forming a cross.

\- " Kage bushin no jutsu ! " Mumbled Ash

\- " BUT WHAT!? " Roared the cook, completely lost and annoyed. " BUT WHAT ARE YOU EXACTLY ?! "

\- " AWESOME ! " Said Luffy with stars in his eyes before returning to Foxy while answering Sanji. " And concerning my choice, if we had fought for something like that, it wouldn't be worth it. "

\- " You're… evil ! You didn't even give it a thought and you want to rob us of our pride !? " Foxy got indignant, while knowing that if such was Luffy's wish, he would have no choice but to accept it.

\- " I don't want your sail. Just the flag. " Explained Luffy to calm them, but that had not the effect he wanted, because Foxys had all begun grumbling saying that this was way too clement and that since their symbol was on the sail, the couldn't keep her. But Luffy tried again with another proposal.

\- " OK. I'll erase your symbol for you. Then I'll give you a new one. That way you'll be able to use your sail. "

This proposal created a wave of gratitude among the pirates, which were all grateful to the straw hat wearing kid. But this gratitude did not last, because Luffy's pitiful artistic talents had cursed their sail by covering it with a real horror, a parody of their former emblem as if it had been drawn by a handless 3 years old kid. Honestly, for the Foxy's Pirate, it was the almost worse than to get their emblem stolen. And after the closing ceremony of the Davy Back Fight and a promise of vengeance made by Foxy, the Merry was finally free, but the Strawhats still had unfinished business to attend.

\- " An old man and his mare ? You did all that shit for that ? " said Ash, surprised to know the reason why Luffy had accepted the duel to begin with.

\- " Yep, now I need to go tell him that we succeed. " Confirmed Luffy with a big smile, satisfied with himself, getting ready to leave with his crew.

\- " OK. If that is okay with you, I'll stay at the boat. I'm not feeling that well, all this bullshit gave me headache. "

\- " OK, as you wish. See you later. "

And they left heading to this old man house, leaving Ash behind aboard the Merry, getting an aspirin ready and resuming his reading which had been interrupted by the Davy Back Fight.

/-Later-/

His headache finally gone, Ash had just ended his book and had put it back where it should have been before going out on the deck of the ship. He let his eyes wander on the various hazardous repairs which were covering the Merry like a patchwork, his face showing concern towards the boat health. He knew quite well the dangers of Grand Line and suspected that this poor little boat might have reached its breaking point. And he was afraid, in view(sight) of what he had lived, the fate of this boat already is to seal.

 _" If I am right, they are going to have a hard time accepting the reality. "_

While he was inspecting the mast, which was hardly standing up, he caught something in the corner of his eye something which had appeared suddenly. Intrigued, he took his binoculars and focused on this mysterious thing. By looking at it closely, he saw that it was about a big chunk of ice which had appeared on the ocean. Waves were frozen and he even saw a sea king coming out of the surface, frozen up to his bones too. Getting the binoculars out of his eyes, Ash seemed perplexed. He was thinking about the reason behind the sudden appearance of this ice when he caught something else. Putting back his binoculars before his face, he saw a group of people that he easily identified as the Strawhat, Chopper and Ussop fleeing with a statue of ice looking like Robin, but by seeing the stranger who was with them and the absence of the archaeologist, fear rose on his face while his heart skipped a beat, jumping overboard and rushing towards the group.

/-At the same moment-/

A heavy and tense atmosphere clouded the group of pirate which was facing a tall man dressed in a white sleeveless vest wore over an indigo shirt, white pants and black dress shoes, with dark hair and a mask on his forehead. It was Aokiji, one of the 3 Admirals of the Marine who was of passage in the area and who was destroying the Strawhat. Chopper and Ussop were running away, carrying with them a completely frozen Robin, leaving behind them Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, the three last ones having their arm, or leg in the case of Sanji, seriously frozen. The Marine had just pushed away Nami, who had vainly tried to intervene before landing on the ground beside Luffy.

\- " NAMI-SWAN ! " Shouted Sanji, whereas Zoro took once again a fighting stance, while being stressing a lot, before his captain intervenes.

\- " WAIT, YOU TWO ! " Shouted Luffy, gaining the attention of his companions, taking too a fighting stance, his fists raised. " Don't fight him. I want to fight him alone ! Let's settle this… You and… "

 _ **WAVE KNOCKBACK !**_

Luffy did not have time to finish making his duel proposition that Ash had appeared in a blink of an eye between him and Aokiji, the latter literally blowing up to smithereens by the same technique which had scattered Ener on Skypiea. The ice shards spread out on the ground of the meadow, thus needing more time than usually to re-form.

\- " BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !? " Roared Ash towards the pirates who were surprised seeing him turning up without any warning.

\- " Well, can't you see ? I was about to … "

\- " TO DO NOTHING AT ALL ! Go back to the boat, I am going to hold him back. "

\- " Because you think you can do better than us ? " Asked Zoro, not liking the fact that he was underestimated like that.

\- " YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM IF YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM ! At least I can. SO, FUCK OFF AND RUN ! "

\- " Hey ! Don't you order me around ! I'm the captain, not you ! " Luffy complains, sulking but Ash was not in a joking mood.

\- " Except that I'm not a part of your crew, man. So if you have a minimum of common sense, run away and let me hold him back. You will not manage to beat him. "

Luffy, becoming serious again, assessing Ash and he saw in his red iris that there was no room for discussion. Against his own reason and against all odd, Luffy moved back a step, eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat.

\- " Zoro, Sanji, Nami. We are going. "

\- " WHAT ?! You are going to listen to him ? We can do … "

\- " IT'S AN ORDER ! " Roared Luffy, apparently really mad, interrupting Sanji and taking everybody by surprise. " If he have so little trust in us, let him shows what it is capable of. " And after a few seconds of heavy silence, only disturbed by the noise of the ice re-forming, the 4 pirates left, leaving behind them Ash, who once the pirates far enough, loosened, heaving a sigh while lowering his head.

\- " You really chose your moment to appear, Aokiji. My plan could totally fail because of that." Said Ash by half turning towards the Marine who looked at him, surprised.

\- " You know that for you, it should be ADMIRAL Aokiji. But I am going to let it slide this time, Ashuku. " Answered Aokiji, suddenly serious. " You let your past wounds guide your steps, then ? You had an future all ready for you. "

\- " I don't plan in letting my inheritance decide of what my life is going to be. What I am going to do is going to do a favor to this world. I'll go to the end of my plan whatever the price I'll have to pay. "

\- " I believe that it will be no use to discuss with you and convince you to stop. You seem decided for everything. " Concluded Aokiji by fetching his bike.

\- " You are going to leave like that ? And the Strawhat ? " Asked Ash, intrigued by the sudden change of situation.

\- " If you are with them, there's no need for me to stop them. Moreover, whether it's because of you or not, they are condemned. Goodbye, Ashuku. "

And Aokiji left the island on his bike, building up his own path of ice on the surface of the ocean, leaving Ash behind him, the young man perplexed by the Admiral last words. But now was not the time to think about that, it was necessary to return to the boat because there were some things to be told to the pirates.

/-Later, aboard the Merry-/

The pirates were all aboard the Going Merry, gathered on the deck with the exception of Robin and Chopper, the small reindeer busy taking care of the archaeologist who had been almost completely thawed, the Strawhat waiting with apprehension for the doctor to go out, the latter finally appearing on the deck, trembling and in tears.

\- " Her … Her heart is beating again ! "

Naturally, joy overtook the whole crew, Sanji in particular, but Chopper prevented him from going inside to see her since she was still sleeping. Once the relief died down, Ussop allowed himself to slide along the mast, ending up laid on the ground.

\- " What, Ussop ? Are you hanging in there ? " Asked Zoro by seeing the sniper spreading out on the ground.

\- " Are we going to run into more strong guy like that ? "

\- " Yeah. And you are off to a bad start. "

This voice, that they all recognized as Ash, drew their attention on the young man who had just gone on board. Luffy was the first one to go to see him.

\- "Okay, before saying anything else, Aokiji left the island. Since I'm not a pirate, he has no reason to do anything against me and he was too lazy to go after you after that." Explained Ash when he saw everyone looking at him, not understanding how he could have come back unscathed. But Luffy was just pouting, arms crossed.

\- "Okay, but you know, I had the situation in hands back there."

\- " But yes, of course. And I'm a Marine Admiral. " Countered Ash not amused by the situation. " This guy could freeze you completely in a snap of his finger and transform you into shaved ice. It is not a Logia you can even hope to beat at your current level. "

\- " I have already beaten 2. I can redo it with him, I just need to find the right element and I'm good. " Explained Luffy, still arms crossed and a proud expression on his face, that disappeared immediately because of Ash.

\- " You were lucky when you faced Ener and Crocodile. Your rubber body gave you a natural advantage against thunder and it's the water you had on you who allowed you to touch Crocodile in spite of his sand made body. "

Hearing Ash talk about Crocodile made the whole crew react, Nami being the one to voice that reaction.

\- " Wait a minute, there. How do you know about the fight against Crocodile ? "

To answer this question, Ash just showed them the book he had just finished reading not long ago, answering the question without saying a word, but making the navigator react violently.

\- " But it's my logbook ! You have no right to read it ! Who do you think you are ?! "

\- " I don't care and it allowed me to learn a lot about your adventures up to this moment. " Threw As, not giving a shit about it. "Well, all of this to say that you were lucky against these Logias but using the elemental weakness against a guy like Aokiji shall be of no use. You don't become a Marine Admiral if you're not capable of by-passing a weakness as obvious as this one. "

\- " Hey, calm your horses down. If we all fight him together, we can beat him. I won't allow himself to be impressed by one Marine. "

*CRAC*

A silence followed the crackling noise which had just rung. All have their eyes turned to Zoro, leaning against the mast and his eyes wide open, in shock, a fact rare enough to be underlined. Ash had moved so fast that even the sharp instinct of the swordsman saw nothing and he had pressed his index in the mast, piercing the wood like butter, with almost no crack around the impact point, which reminded Sanji of his fight against Bon Clay in Alabasta.

\- " You consider yourselves invincible because you survived things which were thought to be insuperable. But the world is vast and those who are too confident in themselves don't reach the end of their journey. Nobody is invincible in this world, not even Logias. You'll all have to carved in your brain that you are nothing for those who have lived and sailed on this sea for a long time. "

\- " Hey ! I was about to propose to fight him in a duel. He would have to face me and he should have left the others alone. " reminded Luffy, rather proud of his plan but Ash send him back on Earth.

\- " It's not the kind of deal you can make with Marines. 90 % of them won't gave a shit about the deal and they'll go after them. And even though you find one who would accept the deal, either he kills you, or you get arrested and in both cases, a crew like yours without a captain is doomed to disappear. So the next time you have such a brilliant idea, forget it. "

He ended his monologue by taking his finger out of the mast, his index still intact, and began to go away when he was interrupted by Nami.

\- " I knew there was something wrong with you. How can you know so much about the Marine ? Are you one of them ? And if we are as stupid as you think we are, you are free to go find yourselves another crew to bother."

\- "Me being a friend or a foe is something you should have worried about when I first showed, it's a little late for that. And I'll 'bother' whoever I want. Just know that if you keep thinking like ou are, you'll die before reaching Grand Line's end."

And on these words, he went inside the boat, leaving behind him the pirates who were shared between surprise and incomprehension.

\- "What's his problem, seriously ?" Wondered Ussop

\- "I don't know but he hides something big. We'll need to keep an eye on him." Indicated Nami, supported by the rest of the crew.

/- A few days later -/

The Going Merry was sailing peacefully on Grand Line in the direction of the next island. The events which had followed the Davy Back Fight had been, more or less, forgotten, except for the fact that Robin still didn't woke up. Nami was resting on a deckchair, Sanji and Zoro were fighting once again and the 3 kids of the crew were laughing their ass off thanks to Luffy and his impression. In the crow's nest, Ash was looking at the scene, completely bewildered by the lack of seriousness of this crew even if, he had to admit, it was a part of their 'charm'. On the other hand, he was worried by something. The last words of Aokiji, auguring that the end of the crew was near, worried him a lot. A disbanding of the crew so soon wouldn't help him carry out his mission. He had taken a lot of risk and had did a lot of thing he wasn't necessarily proud of, so it was not so the time for everything to go out of hand.

 _"And with my outburst the other day, I have lost a big part of the trust they had in me. I have to make things right again, I can't lose their trust while I need them."_

The organized chaos which reigned over the deck stopped immediately when the door of the cabin opened and Robin came out, finally woken, even if Ash suspected that she had been awake for a long time already.

\- "Robin ! How're you feeling ? Do you feel cold ?" Asked the young reindeer like the good doctor he was.

\- "Thanks to you. I feel great, now. Thanks, doctor." Answered Robin with a smile, the Zoan user asserting that it did not please him to be called like that, even if his waddle and his smile fooled no one.

\- "Robin-chwan, I'll make you something warm. What would you like ?!" Proposed the cook, the archaeologist accepting the proposal.

\- "Um, may I have a cup of coffee ?"

\- "Of course !" Exclaimed Sanji by rushing in a whirlwind of hearts towards the kitchen to satisfy his dark haired goddess, the whole ordeal happening under Ash's eyes who looked at the scene amused but every time his look fell on Robin, he thought about happened a few days ago.

 _"There is something who changed with her. I don't know that happened with Aokiji before I intervene but that marked Robin. At the same time, seeing her history, we can't blame her for that."_

Letting his spirit wander following his random thoughts, he turned his head to the ocean and saw something strange who caught his attention.

\- " Uh, guys. There is a toad swimming on the port beam. "

Of course, such a statement instigated the curiosity of the crew and by looking on the port beam, they did find a toad, of impressive size, with a light brown skin and dark hair combed in some kind of bun. He also had his body covered with scars and moved forward without paying attention to the pirates next to him.

\- " So cool ! Quick ! We will catch this frog ! "

Once again, a whim of the captain obliged the crew to take the toad in hot pursuit, which led them to a small island, occupied by a simple building and a lighthouse. What was the weirdest part about it, beside the fact that there was a bridge in the middle of the water, was that the toad was standing on the water, like he was ready to face something. Ash, already intrigued by all of this, was the only one to hear a strange noise which got closer and closer, the others too noisy to realize it. Turning his head to the origin of the noise, the face of Ash paled suddenly seeing what was coming to them.

\- " HANG ON EVERYBODY ! " Roared Ash by throwing himself down from the mast, hanging by his chains and falling against the stern of the ship, his legs plunged into the water up to his knees.

 _ **SHOCK TAKEOFF !**_

Ash made his legs 'explode' underwater, the power of the shock wave throwing the boat violently forwards, and just at the right time, because an enormous green steam train almost crushed them, drilling the waves and moving such a volume of air that the boat was blown outside of its trajectory and the train collided with the toad which had not moved, sending him flying him too. While the crew recovered with difficulty from what had just happened, Ash climbed up to the deck and was welcomed like a hero by the crew.

Or not.

\- " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, IDIOT ! " Roared Nami by pummeling Ash who was buried in the boards of the deck. " You could warn us before doing something like that ! "

\- " You are right. Next time a similar thing occurs, I'll ask you before doing anything. Just to be sure to end up under the train before I even get an answer. " Countered Ash, his voice seeping with sarcasm. But fortunately, the situation, which was going to be quite difficult, was defused by the arrival of 3 new characters. One old obese woman with blonde hair, her face 'deformed' by a constant smile which gave her an creepy look. And it's not the bottle she had in her hand which was going to help things out. There also was a little smiling girl with the same kind of hair combed in 2 pigtail raised on her head and a red nosed blue rabbit.

\- " My name is Chimney ! " The girl with a big smile appeared before pointing at the 2 other people. " She is my grandma Kokoro ! And that's my cat, Gonbe! "

\- " It's a fucking rabbit, not a cat. "

\- " I'm Luffy, the one who will be the next Pirates King ! " Luffy said to introduce himself, ignoring Ash comment.

\- " Say, what was this steam-powered boat ? " Asked Nami, intrigued just like the rest of the crew by what they had just seen.

\- " That's no boat ! It's the Puffing Tom, the Sea Train ! " Explained Chimney. " It is moving on rails which are just under the water. It transports passengers and many other things from one island to the other. It's by the way very dangerous for a boat to be on its road. "

\- " Thanks who ?! "

\- " Shut up, Ash ! And this toad which put himself in front of the train, you know why it did that ? " Ussop's question changed the expression on Chimney's face, which seemed more sad suddenly.

\- " It's Yokozuna. He likes to compete his strength with others, and he has been trying to beat the train. He won't die from a crash like that. He'll come back again. "

\- " That explains the scars on his body, he probably fight the train for a long time, already. " said Ash, by looking at the rails which were hardly visible under the surface.

\- " That being said, where is your Log Pose pointing ? " Asked the old woman named Kokoro, finally going out of her silence.

\- " To the west. " Answered Nami and Kokoro talk about their destination.

\- " In this case, your destination is Water Seven. Also called the 'City of water'. This city built its worldwide reputation thanks to its shipyards. This is where you'll find the best carpenter of the world ! "

Naturally, it was more than enough to motivate the crew to know that they'll be able to repair their ship on the next island while finding the carpenter they need. They went back on the boat, all very enthusiastic, after receiving a letter from Kokoro for someone at Water Seven. But Ash did not totally share their enthusiasm. Now that he knew where they were going, Aokiji's last words made much more sense. But Water Seven was not as dangerous as that.

 _" I might have to step up my plan if I want to succeed. I just hope no one will jeopardize it. *sigh* I have a bad feeling about it. "_

 **OK. And two done ! I hope that you liked it. I'll be back soon for the next chapter. Goodbye !**

 **Next time: The city of water ! A treasure for a boat. Unexpected meetings.**


	3. Chapter 3 : City of water and troubles

**Hello, everybody ! Hope you're all feeling good and ready for this 3rd chapter of the adventures of the strangest pirate crew in history. Today, arriving at the city of water, an irrevocable verdict and familiar and unwanted faces.**

 **Before beginning, I would like to thank you all for your supports, whether it is the ones who are writing reviews, PMing me or just reading the story, you are all MVP giving me the strength to continue.**

 **I'm not a owner of One Piece (do I really have to repeat that all the time ?) and let's go !**

 **Chapter 3: The City of water and troubles.**

Since the pirates had left the sea station where they had met the old Kokoro and her granddaughter Chimney, the Strawhat and their passenger Ash were headed to Water Seven where they hoped they could repair their boat and at the same time found a carpenter who would be ready to join them and take care of the Merry during their adventures. Speaking about carpenters, the boys, minus Ash, were actually talking about what kind of carpenter they would like to have onboard, each asserting the preferences.

\- " Luffy ! Leave the carpenter search to me. I'll definitely find us the hottest babe around. " Began Sanji, sitting on the railing of the upper level of the boat.

\- " Stupid ! We need a super big man to be our ship mechanic ! He has to be at least 5 meters tall ! " Countered Luffy, stretching his arms like a child to show what he meant by big.

\- " Calm down two seconds, would you. Before thinking about what you want to have as a carpenter, wait to see if you can find one who would like to became a pirate and join you. Only then you'll choose among those who would be ready to join " Answered the voice of wisdom which had just arrived on the deck.

\- " You aren't wrong Ash. Let's not rush things out. " recognized Zoro, before stopping when he saw their passenger. "What the fuck is that ?"

\- " What ? Do you have a problem with my outfit ? " Asked Ash as if he did not understand the change of attitude in Zoro, which was nevertheless understandable. He wore a red polo neck sweater whose collar had been unwound to cover the part of his face usually hidden by his scarf which was, strangely, nowhere to be found. He also wore a pair of jeans and white shoes, with a brown bag hanging on his right shoulder and swinging against his right-hand side and on his head he had a black fedora with a red band around it, like Luffy's hat, his white hair hidden underneath. Nobody had time to make any comment about that strange getup when Nami appeared, going out of the cabin, apparently annoyed by something, namely the map she had in her hand that she threw to the floor. It was the map to Water Seven Kokoro gave her when they left the old woman and seeing that this 'map' looked more like a child's drawing than anything else, they understand why she was looking that mad. By raising her head however, she noticed something that was way to strange for her liking.

\- " What the fuck is that outfit ? " She asked Ash who raised his arms, irritated.

\- " Did you all made the decision to stomp on me ? "

\- "Whatever, map or not, we'll find the island. If anything, we could follow the train rail up to the island. "

* Sigh *

The sigh drew the attention of the crew on Ussop, who was hugging the mast of the Merry, his face full of nostalgy.

\- " What's the matter, long nose ? " Asked Ash, giving some voice to ask the question everybody had in mind.

\- " All these iron plates on the boat. They are filled with the memories of our adventures. Now that I know that it is going to be repaired, I feel a little bit nostalgic. "

\- " Yeah, but it really is time for us to repair it. " Commented Sanji. " It's dangerous to let the boat stay like that. We have a lot of money, we probably can upgrade it too. "

While Ussop and Luffy began a nth list of thing they could improve on the boat, Ash pulled a long face. He did not want to break the dreams of the crew, but he was afraid that even all the money in the world would not be enough to totally fix the boat.

After a few minutes of navigation, the island they had to reach was finally in sight and the show was worth the wait. The city looked like a gigantic fountain, mainly made of white stone with waterfalls all around the island and many wide canals were visible all the way from the boat, canals which were all flowing in a straight line through the island.

\- " WOW ! This island is beautiful ! " Threw Luffy with stars in eyes, just like the rest of the crew, their excitement more or less measured depending on the people.

\- " It's the Sea Train that made the city so prosperous. A few years ago, it was almost a ghost town, a real shanty one. Then a brilliant engineer built the Sea Train and that allowed the island to become a huge crossroad in this part of the sea. There was a deeper story behind the creation of the train, but I don't remember it exactly. " Explained Ash, the crew only half listening what he was saying, too busy contemplating the buildings which were surrounding them from now on.

\- " Hey ! You over there ! What are you here for ? Robbery ?" The crew turned their head to see a citizen talking to them. They were surprised that someone would asked them such a question, but Ash answered for them.

\- "No we aren't, sir. We want to repair our ship !"

\- "In that case, head that way until you see a small peninsula. You can anchor there. "

\- "Thanks."

Still surprised that an inhabitant gave them an advice, they nevertheless follow it and began to head to the peninsula the inhabitant talked about.

\- " It's weird. Why are people not afraid of pirate, here ? " Asked Chopper, intrigued.

\- " It's the home of the best carpenter of the world. Pirates are probably welcome if they come to have their boat repaired. " Answered Ash before adding silently _" and seeing what kind of neighbor they have, they have don't have to be afraid of a lot of thing. "_

Once they finally made their way around the island, they reached their destination, a strip of land attached to the island that allowed them to accost with no problem at all. But as soon as Zoro pulled on the ropes to pull up the sails, the whole mast followed suit and almost crashed on the boat, which would have been the case if the swordsman didn't have those superhuman reflexes.

\- " For God's sake, I hadn't noticed that the boat was in such a bad shape. " admitted Zoro while struggling to put the mast back up with Ussop banging on his head with the side of his hand, stopping once the mast was back in place.

\- " Good thing we are going to be able to repair the boat. After that, it will be as good as new ! " Ussop was enthused.

\- " Or not. "

Ash's words send him once again in the spotlight when everybody turned to him, not appreciating the comment which augured nothing good. From his part, Ash was feeling a bit uneasy but stood his ground. He HAD to say what he was about to say before they find it by themselves should it really happen.

\- " What you want to say by ' or not '? This boat will be repaired, it has to be ! "

\- " Ussop, comes back to earth, would you ? " Said Ash on a scathing tone. " This boat underwent a monstrous quantity of damages. I am not an expert about that kind of things, but I know enough that there are damages that a boat can take that aren't repairable and if that's the case for this one, no matter the money you will put in the repair. Maybe this boat is not repairable and if it happened to be the case, you will have no other choices but to let it go and find another one. "

\- "Listen, you dickhead." Spat Ussop, clearly not amused by what Ash was saying, his anger visible. "You said it yourself, you are no expert. So before sending this boat to an early grave, let the pros repair it !"

Ussop seemed satisfied with his repartee and thought he had calmed the storm, but instead, it turned into a cyclone, the young man grabbing Ussop firmly by his nose.

\- "It's you who's going to listen to me, wimpy guy ! I understand what this boat represents for you, but first of all, you are not the captain, you do not have to decide on the fate of this boat. And two, that stubbornness I can find in all of you is beginning to annoy me. You do not live in a fancy world where everything turn good at the end. There are things in this world that nobody can control and that are meant to happen. If you refuse to face those facts, they will eventually destroy you." His monologue ended, he released the nose of the sniper and jumped overboard. "I'm going to take a walk in town. If you can, do the most out of the time you have in here, because I have the feeling that for you, it won't be all nice moments." And he went away, leaving the pirates behind him, still frozen in shock by what they had just witnessed, all getting more than annoyed by their 'friend'.

\- "Tch, forget him. We have some job to do." Resumed Nami, breaking the heavy silence that had fell on the boat. "First we'll take Kokoro's letter and find a man named Iceberg. According to her, he will help repairing our boat. And we also need to find a place where we can exchange our gold for money. Who's coming with me ?"

\- "I'll go. I have to see what this place look like !" said Luffy, grinning widely.

\- "If it's for the Merry, I have to be here." Said the sniper, ready to prove to Ash that he was wrong and that this boat will take them to the end of Grand Line.

While the group of three were then going to find someone to fix the boat, Robin and Chopper would go buy some supplies while Sanji and Zoro would stay on the boat to guard it, at least for the moment. Without knowing that one more time, Ash's predictions were going to turn out being reality, for their biggest misfortune.

/- Later, in town. POV Ash -/

It was a beautiful city, that was a fact, but for me, it was also a synonym for dangers. If we end up crossing road with the wrong kind of people, all my plan would be going down the drain and I would to start all over again or use another way to reach my goal, which I'd prefer avoid. The passers-by were looking at me strangely as if I had something on my face, or maybe it was that my getup was apparently not liked by everybody. _"They don't know what fashion is."_ I thought smugly. But I did not take it into account and continued walking down the street, following one of the many channels of the city, lost in my own reflections. I didn't have to look to knew what was around me. Bridges, houses, small boat pulled by some kind of strange animal, a bar with a sign shaped like bull horns, some weird looking guys in an alley talking about their boss, a …

*Checking data… Analyzing… Information sent to brain…*

 _" Wait, what ? "_

I took several step backwards to find myself once again in front of the bar. Indeed, this bar had caught my attention, and not for its brown and red wooden facade or for the horns which decorated the sign, but for what was written on the latter.

Blueno's bar.

I began to sweat heavily, suddenly feeling anxious. This name was not as common as that. But I had to be sure about that. I went to the closest window and took a look inside, confirming my fears. Behind the counter was standing a rather massive man wearing a purple polka-dotted yellow shirt with a beard and a mustache, his hair black combed like 2 bovid horn. There were no possible doubts for me anymore, it was really him. What was still a mystery was what he was doing here playing the barman. But what would amaze me was if he was here alone. I had to warn Luffy and the others before they did anything to catch anyone attention. I went to an alley and jumped up to the roof of the buildings, but once I got up here, I wasn't expecting to be almost trampled over by someone.

\- " Sorry ! " Threw the stranger without stopping, already running away, jumping between building. I didn't have time to see something else than a long nose on his face, which surprised me widely.

\- " I didn't know that Ussop was so agile. I admit that I am pleasantly surprised. "

I quickly got over the commotion and I left in the direction of the shipyards. Once I arrived there, it was not difficult for me to find Luffy thanks to his hat and the shout of a redhead who accompanied him. I was going to join them when I realized those they were with. A man in a striped suit with nicely combed blue hair with a small mouse in his shirt pocket which seemed to be the boss. _" Probably this Iceberg guy._ " I said to myself before returning to my pondering over the other people around them. A blond guy with safety glasses on his forehead and smoking a cigar which was actually fighting with the main reason why I was not approaching them. A guy rather thin with a white docker, a black top hat with a goatee and a white pigeon wearing a tie on his shoulder. Coupled with the presence of the beautiful blond secretary who was following Iceberg, I finally understood, at least partially, what Aokiji wanted to say about this place. I was going to leave when the guy that had almost knock me down me appeared beside Iceberg. And by looking at him more attentively, I also recognized the guy.

 _" For real, this island is a real problem gathering point. "_

I was not able to follow the group when they entered the shipyard itself, I would easily be spotted by someone. But despite the noise, by concentrating, I managed to hear what they were talking about. And my fears concerning the boat were confirmed when the square nosed dude brought down a bomb which risked, in my opinion, to heavily weaken the Strawhat crew.

\- " No, The truth is… Even we aren't able to fix your ship. "

Naturally, Luffy tried to protest, thinking that it was about a matter of money, but the words of the 'professionals' made their effects. I did not worry that much for the most of the crew members, they will have a good enough mindset to go for another boat, even they'll miss this small boat they had for so long. But Ussop was going to be the one who will have a hard time dealing with it.

And that's then that I realized something. Ussop was not with the group any more. He had disappeared and with him a lot of Berries probably. Considering what I had seen here, it was better to make sure than he was okay, I could not allow to let this crew slip through my fingers for now. I came down from my perch and left to search for him. With a little luck, I would find him before something really bad happen to him. While running away from the shipyard, I was again stopped in my run-up. A bearded man with a scar on his right eye and wearing a black suit stamped with the symbol of the World Government was standing in front of the door with others dudes dressed in the same way, coming to see the Mayor Iceberg and judging by the latter reaction, it was not their first visit. But I did not have time to think more about it. Leaving behind me Luffy and Nami, crying when they realized that they had been pricked 2/3 of their money, probably by those who were behind the disappearance of Ussop.

I spent long minutes looking and the only thing that I managed to find were Sanji and Chopper, towed by a Yagara Bull from the city on one of the canals and apparently, they were worried about something.

\- " Hey, guys ! " I shouted calling out to both pirates who, by seeing me, left their boat joined me.

\- " Ash ! We have a big problem ! " Shouted Chopper, totally frantic.

\- " Yeah, seems like that city is one to create much more problem than necessary. "

\- " What do you mean ? " Questioned Sanji without understanding.

\- " Ussop disappeared. And with him, 2/3 of the money you had for the boat. "

\- " WHAT !? But it's horrible ! We have to find Ussop and get the money back, like that, we can repair the Merry. " Shouted once again Chopper, trying to be positive but I had the obligation to stop him from getting his hopes up.

\- " Problem number 2 : I was right for the boat and the engineers confirmed it. The keel of the Merry, its vertebral column if we can say, is done. The Merry is not repairable. "

This piece of news cast a chill upon the doctor and the cook, the latter dropping his cigarette in the process. They were so stunned that they seemed to have almost forgotten their own problem, until Sanji, rubbing the back of his head, spoke about this other problem.

\- " And problem number 3 : Robin also disappeared. Chopper went inside a shop and when he went out, she was nowhere to be found. "

I too heaved a sigh. For real, this city was synonym of bad luck. But Robin disappearance could be linked to all those interesting people I met in this city. Clearly, something wasn't right and I'll have to find what it was to take a decision and think of a way to save my mission.

\- " Well, continue to look for Robin but be back at the boat soon. Be on your guard too and don't forget that Robin managed to escape the Marines all these years, if she want to disappear, she'll disappear. From my part, I am going to try to find Ussop. And be really careful, I mean it. This city is more dangerous that what I had planned. "

And I kept running, in search of the sniper leaving the search of the archaeologist to the small reindeer and the chef. And my search didn't last long, interrupted by the voice of Nami. When I finally made it to her, she was on her knees, holding Ussop by his shoulders. Or should I say what was left of him. He had violently been beaten up and Nami was trying to make him talk, so he could tell her what he could about what happened.

\- "Holy cow. They weren't holding back. Who did that ?" I wondered, obtaining an answers from Nami, whose voice quivered slightly.

\- "The Franky Family, a local gang of bounty hunter. They took 200 million Berries out of our 300. And Ussop got beaten up trying to save the money." Answered Nami, apparently on her nerves. "We have find this money."

She got up after having placed Ussop against a wall in seated position.

\- "What ? His health is not more important than money?" I had said those words with certain disgust, playing the role of the guy who did not know for the boat.

\- " According to the guys from the Galley-La, Merry is not repairable. If we want to pursue our adventure, we need a new boat and we will have to invest all the money we can in the new boat. Even if it will pain us all to let go of the Merry"

\- "So I was right. Come on, say it. Repeat after me: you were right, Ash."

\- "IT'S NOT THE MOMENT TO MAKE JOKES !"

\- "Sorry, it was too appealing." I apologized. "Well, go back to the boat and warn Zoro about everything, someone have to inform him. From my part, I have things to do. I'll return to the boat in the evening."

\- "Since when do you decide on what we have to do ?" Complained Nami, not trusting me yet.

\- "Seeing the current situation, it's the best thing to do, so don't try to talk back. I'll met you all this evening. And please, be careful. It's starting to become one hell of a mess on the city."

Although she was not feeling alright by the situation, Nami accept silently and used a Yagara Bull heading for the boat, leaving me behind her. I didn't knew what to think of that shit anymore. I had to think about all this. So I roamed without real purpose in the city which began to soak in the scarlet colors of the end of the day, trying to find a common denominator between the disappearance of Robin, the presence of these guys and the government officials whom I had perceived next to the Galley-La construction sites. And that's when I saw the aforementioned agents going out of the Galley-La office in front of which I had arrived without realizing it. And to make things even more pleasant, I was able to hear the agent complain.

-" What a stubborn man … Plus, it's still not certain if he has it or not… They just send me here again and again. Can't they think in my shoes for once !"

SO the government really was interested in something which was, at least temporarily, in Iceberg's possession ? It was a good information. But I needed more. Apparently, my confusion was plenty visible because it drew the attention of an old man that sat at the terrace of a bar next to me.

\- " Seems like you are lost in your though, young man. If those though ask for that much brain power, sit down instead of remaining standing like a flag pole in the middle of the way. "

In a corner of my mind, I said to myself that a man as old as him just had to knew a lot of thing. So I decided to try my luck.

\- " In fact, sir, I believe that you could help me. The mayor, Mr Iceberg, he is a little like an idol here, am I wrong ? "

\- " Indeed. " Answered the old man by taking his pint. " He founded the Galley-La and all the city bloomed and grew with it until it became the metropolis that it is today. Even if he is not the only one whom we can consider as a hero here. " This last sentence made me frown.

\- " How's that, not the only hero ? There was another one ? "

\- " The one who created the Sea Train and allowed the city to reconstruct in the first place. The train was named after him by the way. Tom, one of the best naval engineers the world has ever known. He was arrested by the government many years ago for complicity with Gol D. Roger. He is the one who had built his boat, Oro Jackson. And knowing he could have been pardoned if those small battle boats hadn't attacked the tribunal is painful."

Hearing the words 'Tom' and 'arrested' made my brain stall for a good minute cause I knew those words and even this story from somewhere. The information were swirling in my head like a cyclone, digging deep into my memory to know where I had heard about this affair. And when I finally reminded of what it was, everything, or almost everything, suddenly made sense.

 _"That explains the presence of these guys. And it's probably for that that Robin disappeared. They are going to need her services. What is left to find out is how they are going to act. But in any case, I will have to change my plans seeing that they are involved. If Luffy and the others get involved in it, they aren't going to survive. It would seem that I will have to say goodbye to the pirates and take the credit from the CP9."_

/- Meanwhile, General POV -/

Sanji, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper, in his human form, were on the piece of land outside of the city near their boat, gathered in semicircle, fixing a point to the ground silently. A point which was in fact Ussop. Or rather what was left of him. His nose broken at least 2 times, covered with bruise and blood, with teeth broken and his face also covered with tears. Chopper knelt down beside his friend, inspecting his wounds.

\- "Is he still breathing, Chopper ?" Asked Sanji, without moving an inch.

\- "He's alive. No problem. He'll be okay. Even though he lost consciousness." Answered the small reindeer before getting up, joining his friends who were now heading to a strange building with a sort of crescent moon which was coming out of the roof. On the front of the building, a sign above the door was saying "Franky House".

The 4 pirates walked as a single man towards the building, well determined to destroy those chaps for what they had done to Ussop and also to get their money back. Naturally, when they arrived in front of the door, they made their presence known in the best possible way. By smashing the door, sending flying a poor guy that was standing behind the said door.

\- "What the hell ?! You're … STRAWHAT LUFFY !" Shouted one of the gangsters by seeing the captain. But once they got over the surprise, they became much more confident.

\- "HAHA ! Are you here for the money ?!" A big guy laughed while putting on some kind of armor. "Look how many people we have ! You only have 4 ! 4 little guy at that ! So you're that softy long-nose's captain !? You must have a death wish to break in here with that level of strength !" The guy arrived in front of Luffy who had not moved from the entrance, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "I'll give you a free hit, shorty !"

Luffy got out of his ' trance ' and he began punching the air in front of him, like for e Gomu Gomu no Gatling, but without touching the guy who was openly laughing at him, a big ax in his hand.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO …**_

\- " Eh? Punches ! Even a cannon can scratch this armor. That's enough boy ! Let me show you how to fight correctly !"

 _ **BAZOOKA !**_

Except that the Luffy's cannon, which struck the stomach of this 'giant' brutally with both hands, was cleary more powerful than what they were used to because it broke the armor of the gangster with one hit and floored the guy, under the dumbfounded look of the other criminals who couldn't believe what happened.

And then all hell broke loose. The pirates were unchained(given rise to), decimating the troops enemies without any problem, that it is with swords, with fists, with feet or with horns. The Franky Family sent them all that they had, but nothing was enough to stop them. The pirates were to galvanize, not only by the desire to get back their money, but especially to avenge the poor Ussop who was still waiting, spread on the ground not far from there. Chopper was plowing through the gangsters with his Roseo Colonnade, Sanji kicking everyone with his Party Table Kick Course, Zoro slicing them after putting on a show by cutting cannonball with his Karasuma Gari and Luffy just punched anything that he could catch. In the end, it took them less than 5 minutes to destroy the Franky Family.

In their quest to make them pay, the pirate reduced their HQ to nothing more than rubbles. There were nothing more than smoking fragments and calcined bodies scattered here and there. Zoro and Sanji were among the rubbles, Luffy standing on what was left of the moon, looking at the horizon, Chopper having gone to take care of the sniper wounds.

\- " So should we go after Franky ? " Asked the cook by lighting on of his cigarette. Because indeed, they had learnt that Franky, the boss of the Franky Family, had left with the 200 million shortly before their arrival.

\- "Where should we go ?" Asked rhetorically Zoro. "We have no idea of where he went. And even if we managed to find him, he will already have spent all the cash."

\- "What are we doing then ?" Asked Sanji. "If we wait here for him to returns, we are going to wait here for a long time."

\- "Ok ! I'm done !" Cut Chopper, which had just finished bandaging Ussop. "Come help lift him !"

\- "We're just wasting time here. Let's go back. " Proposed Sanji by getting up from his seat. "Nami is alone on the boat and Robin-chwan is still no where to be found and even the other scarf wearing imbecile did not return."

/- Somewhere else -/

\- "ACHOO ! Whomst'd've been talking about me ? Certainly another moron."

/- Return to the crew -/

\- "ACHOO ! Sorry." Resumed Sanji. "Hey, Luffy! Comes down, we are going back !"

The captain remained silent several minutes before speaking, eyes fixed on the horizon.

\- "The ship … I've decided …"

The 3 pirates looked at him without understanding, until Luffy expresses the decision which he had taken after a long reflection.

\- "It's time to say good-bye to Going Merry !"

 **Not my best chapter, well this is the way I saw it anyway. But I hope that you will like it anyway and that you will be here for the continuation that will be coming soon (you should know my rhythm by now, I think). See you !**

 **Next time: Water Seven, island of separations. A doubtful murder attempt. Confrontation on 3 fronts**


	4. Author note

Hello,

I am sorry, really i am, but I decided to pause this fic for an indefinite duration. The reason is simple: I don't have the desire anymore, nor the ideas to continue it for the moment. I am sorry for those who waited for the next chapters, but I won't forget you, I'll certainly return one day.

Thanks to those who supported me all the way to that point and I hope i'll see you soon.

For those of you who likes One Piece, I'm currently preparing a new One Piece fic who will soon arrive on my account, if you are interested, go check on my profile.

Bye !


End file.
